1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a cable management system that facilitates routing of cables and, more particularly, to a cable management system that is adapted for vertical and/or horizontal applications and that includes a wire cage assembly and one or more cable guides mounted thereto for routing cables/wires to and from equipment that is stored on or in rack(s), frame(s) and/or cabinet(s).
2. Background
It is common to store computers, servers and other electronic equipment on or in racks, frames and cabinets. Numerous cables and wires are routinely required to power and interconnect these units, as is well known in the art. Efficient, reliable and organized routing of cables and wires to and from such equipment is highly desirable, but not easily achieved.
Prior art efforts have been devoted to developing raceways for routing cables and wires to and from equipment mounted/stored on/in racks, frames and cabinets. Prior art raceways generally permit cables/wires to be routed vertically to equipment mounted/stored on/in racks, frames and cabinets. The routed cables/wires may enter the raceway from a variety of locations, e.g., from other equipment on the rack/frame/cabinet, from an overhead raceway, and/or from an underfloor raceway. With conventional vertical raceways, cables/wires are generally routed vertically to a desired height, and then horizontally to an interconnection position relative to the desired equipment unit.
Exemplary prior art teachings that relate to the field of cable management are U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,607 to Caveney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,949 to Weiss, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,565 to Krietzman et al. Cable management products/systems are commercially available from numerous manufacturers, including Ortronics, Inc. (New London, Conn.), Panduit Corporation (Tinley Park, Ill.) and Chatsworth Products, Inc. (Westlake Village, Calif.).
Despite prior art efforts to date, a need remains for a vertical cable management system that may be easily and securely mounted with respect to a rack/frame/cabinet includes a wire cage assembly and one or more cable guides mounted thereto for routing cables/wires to and from equipment that is stored on rack(s).